


You Belong to Me

by the_widow_twankey



Series: Kay's Martin & Lewis Works [10]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Martin and Lewis
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Free Use Kink, M/M, Martin and Lewis and the Ratpack existing as one act, Polyamory Negotiations, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, everyone is bi cuz i'm projecting, sugar daddy undertones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_widow_twankey/pseuds/the_widow_twankey
Summary: “Sometimes we get what we want.”Jerry felt his breath catch.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. The most self-indulgent piece I've ever written, it's planned out but not plotted, if that makes sense, so don't expect quality. But if you like characters being spoiled and doted upon and smut you've come to the right place.
> 
> The first chapter has no smut and basically sets up the alternate turn of events that make this AU. Subsequent chapters will be shorter one-shots based on the universe. Thank you and enjoy my sin.
> 
> Since this is so long and I just got a new job my editing will be an ongoing process. So if anyone wants to beta or point out some mistakes have at it.

He's never been to one of these parties before. There were more beautiful faces than he could count. Jerry took it all in as he puffed on a cigarette and swirled his untouched drink.  
  
One of his writer friends brought him here, but damned if he knew where the guy was right then — leaving him painfully and obviously alone. He hasn't even left his place at the bar because the idea of roaming between those famous bodies out there made him nervous. So he stayed put, knowing good and well he should be mingling to further his career.  
  
In the meantime, he “people watched,” though, calling it “people watching” seemed so wrong because these weren't people, they were _stars_.  
  
He was pulled out of his deep observation of a svelte blonde by a voice that had no business sounding that smooth and sure.  
  
“Bourbon, please.”  
  
Jerry was compelled to stare at the Adonis beside him. The Adonis spoke once more.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
Was he talking to him? He couldn’t be. For a moment Jerry forgot all the words humans have been using to greet each other.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“Do I need to stay away from this joint?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“You haven’t touched your drink,” he gestured at his glass. “Something wrong with it I should know about?””  
  
“No, I … look, to be honest, I want a malted.” He felt like a child. “I’m mean I’ve drank before, I’m not that inexperienced I just-”  
  
“No need to explain yourself kid, you want what you want.”  
  
He put out his hand.  
  
“I’m Dean.”  
  
“Jerry.”  
  
Jerry studied that large hand; it nearly swallowed his. A feat. He may not be big, but he’s still a six-foot tall man.  
  
“So what do you do for bread in this town?” Dean asked.  
  
“I write a little; sometimes I do shows for two people and a napkin.”  
  
“Where do you play at? Maybe I'll come and watch.”  
  
“Look, you seem like a nice guy, why would you do that to yourself?”  
  
“Us performers gotta stick together.”  
  
“Well, thank you, but no. I may not ever talk to you again, but I still want you to like me on some level.”  
  
“Fair enough. You say you write, anything I know?”  
  
“I mostly write bits for friends. Though, I've had tiny input on two pictures.” If input meant telling your more successful friends that they shouldn’t use certain lousy plot points.  
  
“Do you like writing?”  
  
“I love it, actually. I wanna do it all. I wanna write, direct, camera – the works. I doubt I'll get that far though.”  
  
“Sometimes we get what we want.”  
  
Jerry felt his breath catch.  
  
“Of course you do, you look and sound like _that.”_  
  
“I ain't anything but a passing fancy, kid. Nothing special about that.”  
  
He said it with such self-deprecation, how could someone who looked so good be anything but confident? But Jerry knew that look; he saw it every time he looked in a mirror after he's sold a joke that he was sure wasn't worth the price. But he said nothing. You can't tell an artist what to think about their own product.  
  
Across the room, someone called Dean’s name.  
  
“That’s my cue. It’s been nice speakin’ to ya kid, hope I see you around.”  
  
He took his drink and sauntered back into the crowd like some god on earth, leaving Jerry feeling more mortal than he’s ever been.  
  
-  
  
Dean pointed him out to Frank.  
  
“How do you like that, Daigo?”  
  
“You sure know how to pick’em, Dino. The kid leaves the room and his ass stays five minutes after.”  
  
“Jealous?”  
  
“Who said I was jealous?” Dean shot him a look. “Alright, I’m a little bit jealous, but I'm definitely not sayin' no to a piece of it. Should I tell the guys they'll have a new ‘friend’?”  
  
“Tell ‘em I’m working on it.”

 

  
   
  
His friend finally decided to show up when the bartender came over.  
  
“Mr. Martin says he had to leave.” he said passed him a malted shake. “Don't worry about returning the glass.”  
  
He took the milkshake, not even registering he had it at first.  
  
“Someone got you a malted?” his friend said, borderline whining. “Was it a gal?”  
  
The glass was frosty. It came on a platter with a note.

  
  
_Sometimes we get what we want._

  
  
Looking around, he stealthily stuffed the note into his wallet before indulging.  
  
It was the best malted he’d ever had.  
  
  
  
He was back to work the next day and the rest of the week went as it usually did. He did some lackluster shows, sold some jokes to pay board, and kept in contact with his parents. After a Thursday show, someone knocked on the door of his dressing room slash closet. It was one of the waiters with a card:

  
  
_Saw your show. Wanted to give you this in person, but I know how shy you are. Me and some guys are gonna hit the town and was wondering if you'd wanna come with._

  
  
Jerry felt his face heat. How did he find him? Well it'd actually be pretty easy, the circuit is small, but the fact that he even _bothered_.  
  
“Tell him I’ll be out.”  
  
He got dressed and lamented his after show look, he never planned to impress anyone after a show so his clothes were just doable. The most he could do was make his hair look presentable with a bit more pomade. Then he did something he saw girls do and cringed as he pinched his cheeks to turn them pink. He tucked his shirt in before looking at his reflection in resignation and heading out.  
  
Leaving the club he walked right into a guy in the door.  
  
“Ya mind not standing right in the fuckin’ doorway?”  
  
“How about you watch where you’re going.”  
  
“Joey, to be fair, you are in the way.” He recognized that voice he looked up to see Dean standing amongst a group of men. Frank he recognized, he was slowly making a name for himself, but not the one he bumped into and the other two.  
  
“Excuse him, guys this is Jerry. Jerry this is Frank, Sammy, Peter and the idiot you bumped into is Joey.”  
  
All eyes were on him and he was hyper-aware of every flaw he saw in the mirror. Even his pinched cheeks felt silly.  
  
When Dean rescued him with a big hand pulled him close Jerry became aware of the fact that he was taller than Dean. He was taller than all of them, but he still felt so small.  
  
“We were gonna hit a club, see a show, you okay with that?”  
  
“Whatever you guys do, I’m good.”  
  
“Now what's the fun in that, you gotta enjoy yourself too. I know what, you pick since it's your first night out with us.”  
  
-  
  
Joey and Peter went in first then Dean nudged him into the booth and followed. Jerry ended up sandwiched by them and boy did his lizard brain seem to like that. Especially when Dean put an arm on the back of the seat behind him.  
  
Frank leaned in and teased “You want a malted, kid?”  
  
Jerry felt his already overwhelming blush grow brighter.  
  
"Don’t tease the kid, Frank." Dean reprimanded him, though not too seriously. He then leaned into Jerry's space and asked genuinely “ _Do_ you want a malted?”  
  
Jerry shook his head. There’s no way he’d give Frank the satisfaction.  
  
“Just rum and coke please.”  
  
Dean called over a waiter and one seemed to appear like magic.  
  
The show started and it was the usual fare. Some songs, a comic, more song, more comedy. The guys welcomed him well enough and after a while, he seemed to build a rapport with them. In fact, they were quite attentive. He never had to raise his own hand for a drink. They still teased the hell out of him, but he loved every minute of it.  
  
-  
  
“Walk you to your hotel?”  
  
Jerry’s eyes darted to the others. He didn’t want Dean to see his rinky-dink hotel, but he wanted his friends to see it even less. Luckily, Dean must have seen that in his eyes. He turned to the others.  
  
“You guys head on. Me and the kid got some stuff to talk about.”  
  
Sammy let out an “oh” that sounded way too loaded in Jerry’s ears, but he wasn't allowed to examine it too much before Dean was asking him to lead the way.  
  
“I hope the guys didn’t spook you too bad. They never know how to act around company.”  
  
He took a drag as they passed couples and shops, Jerry watched the smoke curl around his head in fascination. He wondered if he could look that good when he smoked.  
  
“It’s okay, I got used to them.”  
  
“Hell yeah, you did. Joey nearly pissed himself. You're pretty funny Jer. Can I call you Jer?”  
  
He said yes almost too quickly and hoped that Dean didn’t notice.  
  
When they made it to the entrance of his hotel Jerry’s brave face at seeing his accommodations faltered.  
  
“I can take it from here.”  
  
Dean looked a bit disappointed but didn't argue.  
  
“Can I keep in touch, you know, call?”  
  
His stomach burned in anticipation, he wanted to yell, “of course, you can what kind of stupid question is that?”  
  
“Yeah, just call here or The Glass Hat, I’m usually at one or the other. I’ll get the memo eventually.”  
  
“Good. You doing anything tomorrow at eight?”  
  
Jer racked his brain, but as far as he knew he was free.  
  
“There’s a new restaurant I wanna try out, wanna come with?”  
  
“A free meal? Count me in. The others comin’?”  
  
“Not this time. Unless you want them to come?”  
  
“No, I’m fine with that.”  
  
Dean gave a grin and a handshake.  
  
“See you then.”  
  
He walked backward waving before finally turning around to head to his place, where ever that was.

 

  
  
It became a routine. Before the end of the day, Dean would send a message his way to invite him out with his friends. Their seating arrangement would change except for one detail, he always had Dean on one side. Nights with the crew were spur of the moment events. Planned outings were planned on these outings and included just the two of them. Those nights, Dean would come by the hotel and drop a dollar for someone to run up and get him because Jerry still wasn’t ready for him to see his room. They’d find new, unusual, hole in the wall places with great food and talk about anything and everything.  
  
They had some pretty different interests. Dean liked golf which Jerry knew little to nothing about. Jerry loved anything cameras and film; something that Dean knew nothing about. But it didn’t matter because, at the end of the day, Jerry was curious about golf and Dean admits that if Jerry were to get hold of a camera he’d like to flex the tiny acting bone he felt he had. However far apart they always met in some way.  
  
-  
  
One day, Dean hadn’t shown up. He was thirty minutes late and for all his slick and easy charm Dean was always on time. Jerry squirmed thinking that maybe Dean was trying to get rid of him in a discreet way; that he’d come to his senses. Finally, there was knock at the door and he rushed to answer it. It was the dishwasher with a message  
  
Show’s running late. If you want, you can come. Say Dino at the door and you’ll have a table.  
  
He tried to push down his disappointment. He was looking forward to sitting in a cozy diner later. Jerry pursed his lips at the venue. It wasn’t the Copa but it was a bit more classy than his place and he had no decent outfit. But he wanted to go. Especially when Dean always came to his.  
  
-  
  
That night he was dressed in a suit that was definitely that didn’t have a shine in the seat even if it was a bit too small. He had a friend that was having a bit of a better run than he was and he was nice enough to let him borrow it. He approached the doorman with trepidation, so sure that it was going to go wrong.  
  
“Hello, uh Dino left me a table?”  
  
“Mr. Lewis?”  
  
“That’s me.”  
  
“Follow me.”  
  
Jerry released a breath he had no idea he was holding as he was led around other tables to his own. No sooner, than he had sat down a malted was set in front of him and his cheeks burned. He drank it so fast it made his head hurt. There was no way he gonna be caught with a kiddie drink in a joint like this.  
  
After Sammy, Dean came out. He was delicious in simple but slick black. His eyes seemed to zero in on Jerry’s table. He gave a smile made Jerry’s knees weak.  
  
He sang a number that was pretty well known around the circuit. His voice was like the smoothest bourbon but Jerry could tell that he wasn’t fully aware of the magic coming out of his mouth or, at least, he didn’t seem to acknowledge it. In fact, it was almost self-deprecating. It sounded lovely of course, but it would be nice if he sang it like he believed in himself. When he was done he took a little bow, but it wasn’t toward the audience, it toward Jerry and with a small apologetic smile. The bastard just apologized for being late without even talking.  
  
And honestly, Jerry couldn’t even find it in himself to be disappointed anymore.  
  
-  
  
“Why don’t you come to Frank’s?” Dean put his arm around his shoulder. “We’ll hang out with the fellas. Pour some drinks. It's too fun a night to just end it with you walking home.”  
  
Jerry wanted to say “no” but his heart wanted to say “yes”.  
  
And that's how he ended up in a sizable suite, passing drinks around a group of guys getting tipsier by the minute.  
  
He and Joey were talking about the finer points of comedy, Sammy was telling Peter and Frank a funny story, Dean was at his side with a drink looking contemplative and so fucking handsome.  
  
“People gotta realize a comedy has beat, rhythm.” Joey was saying, spilling a little drink in excitement.  
  
“And you can feel it like a song!” Jerry beat the couch arm. “And if anyone’s off rhythm the whole thing falls apart.”  
  
“Pretty _and_ smart.”  
  
Jerry choked on his gulp of rum and coke causing Dean to rub his back. Jerry was going to ask what he meant, but he had already moved toward Peter and the moment was gone. He spared a look at Dean, unlike the others, he seemed a calm drunk.  
  
“Fill you up?”  
  
“Feel wha?”  
  
Dean gestured at his cup.  
  
“Oh, no no I’m fine”  
  
Dean poured himself something instead.  
  
“I never asked, ya got any folks?”  
  
“Well, sure everyone has folks.”  
  
“Look, if you didn’t wanna talk about it just say so.” he shot back good-naturedly.  
  
“It’s fine. My folks are performers too. Travel a lot”  
  
“They know you’re out here?”  
  
“Hey, I’m a grown man.”  
  
Dean simply raised a brow. Jerry sighed.  
  
“Ma really wasn’t happy when I ran off to do my own thing, it’s not like they were around enough for it to matter. Don’t get me wrong, my folks are great and the times I got to perform with them are my most cherished memories, but, for the most part, they were always gone. It just seems rich that I leave and there's a problem.”  
  
Jerry had no idea why he was telling him this. Dean was still a relative stranger and their conversations up until this point were pretty general, but in the haze of drinks, they made their own world in that room.  
  
“Since you’re so into asking grownups about their parents” Jerry shot back. “What about your’s?”  
  
Dean gave a mixed expression.  
  
“They’re as good as any other hard workin' Italian family.”  
  
“But?”  
  
“My folks are fine.” Then his eyes got a faraway look. He turned the glass around in his hand. “But let's just say that sometimes your folks are wrong. They teach things that ain't right, things you eventually learn isn't true. Having those idiots over there so close to me is the result of me not always listening to them and what they had to say.”  
  
He left it at that and Jerry didn’t push. Hopefully, they'd be together long enough to know the whole story.

  
  
After that, sometimes in lieu of a “date”, Dean would invite him to one of his shows. He accepted them eagerly, with the promise that Dean wouldn’t send malteds his way.  
  
One night the crowd seemed particularly dead. Sammy and Frank were killing themselves to get something out of them but they were as giving as a concrete sidewalk. When Dean came out Jerry could see the frustration in his eyes. No doubt getting news of the tough crowd from Sammy. He started his number but Jerry could tell he wasn't feeling it because the crowd didn’t feel it in the first place. He just wanted to finish.  
  
In the end, Jerry couldn’t take it anymore.  
  
So, he decided to act.  
  
It could easily backfire so he tried to catch Dean’s eye, which wasn't hard. Their eyes did the talking as if they’d been doing it for years. Jerry remembered Dean's rapid-fire wit on their outings and hoped it was still in gear now.  
  
He snuck off, not missing Dean’s confused face. When he found a waiter he said a tearful goodbye to a whole fifty cents to borrow the guy’s suit. He looked at Jerry like he’d just asked him to marry him, but what sane fella will say no to an easy fifty cents?  
  
The spotlight was on Dean leaving the rest of the stage dark and making easy for Jerry to sneak his way on. The man on the lighting board was in on it and as Dean began to sing Jerry went into a loud and dramatic coughing fit. In no time, a second spotlight was on him. He was holding a three-pound hunk of raw meat perched precariously on a fork.  
  
“Who ordered steak?” he screeched  
  
Dean stopped his song.  
  
Jerry was sure he died a thousand deaths in those few seconds, but he felt he knew Dean. That he would see this as one big, fun joke. Sure enough, Dean did a long, ridiculous slow take; he looked to the empty side of the stage and then he looked at Jerry. His smile was huge, indulgent, and full of affection even as he was shaking his head.  
  
They’d become Dean and Jerry.  
  
The rest of the night was jungle wild. At one point, he put on a busboy jacket and ran around the tables chasing the Frank and Sammy. He dropped plates. He messed with the band, knocked them off time, take their instruments. And Dean, took it all in stride always smiling. Frank and Sammy weren’t as smooth, but they seemed to be having just as much fun.  
  
It was like someone had given every audience member a shot of adrenaline. There was that laughter that he’d always wanted and Dean had a smile that lit up his whole world.  
  
-  
  
Frank and Sammy turned in early but Joey and Peter weren’t around at that time. So the two of them stayed up late into the night with an ashtray and a bottle of bourbon.  
  
Jerry was hypnotized by that full bottom lip wrapping around the cigarette. The burning ember lit his distinctive features in the dim.  
  
“So you’re really not upset?”  
  
“Hell no, it was a tough crowd. If you hadn’t have done what you did audience would have wasted away.”  
  
“And Frank and Sammy were they okay with it?”  
  
"Sure, now I can’t promise it would have gone as smoothly if you had pulled it on them, but they’re good sports and they had fun”  
  
“Well, _I_ had fun”  
  
“I did too, kid. I’m glad I found you.”  
  
Jerry didn’t know what to say to that, luckily it didn’t look like Dean was looking for a response.  
  
-  
  
Jer woke up and for a moment he didn’t even register he wasn’t in his room. The first thing he noticed was the warmth at his side. Apparently, he and Dean had passed out on the couch. He looked around, Sammy and Frank were sprawled out on the single bed. Did they do this every night? Jerry was pretty sure they had their own rooms.  
  
He heard a key in the door and in walked Joey and Peter with paper bags.  
  
“Rise and shine, we have breakfast!” Joey yelled. “Oh hey, Jer. You can have my extra bagel. And then we can talk about the riot you started last night.”  
  
“You saw it?”  
  
“Yep. Would have gotten a hold of you earlier but there were some pretty girls that couldn’t wait. People are already buzzing about it.”  
  
“You can’t be serious?”  
  
Peter went over to Frank and Sammy and held Frank’s nose until he finally jerked awake. Peter laughed until he was punched in the stomach. Not hard enough to be malicious but enough to make him gasp. Sammy decided escalated matters by pushing him down onto the bed.  
  
“Did you guys plan that?”  
  
“Not a bit,” Jerry said as he felt Dean stir next to him “I couldn’t stand that tight audience”  
  
“Anyway, you killed it and I was wonderin', you write, right?”  
  
“I guess you could call it that.”  
  
Joey gave a look that spelled “done” but continued.  
  
“Well, I’d like to get some samples from you when you get the chance.”  
  
Everyone chowed down and Jerry sat with his thoughts. People were talking about him. About _them_. He looked at Dean. Nothing could compare to the magic he felt last night. He _had_ to take a chance.  
  
“Dean can I talk to you?”  
  
-  
  
“We have an announcement to make,” Jerry announced to the room when they were done. “Dean and I are going into business together.”  
  
They looked confused  
  
“We're gonna do what we did last night, again.”  
  
“How can you recreate what was just some guys having fun? No one wants to see that.” Frank interjected.  
  
“They wanted to see it last night.”  
  
“That was a fluke.”  
  
“Well, lucky for you, Frank, it’s just gonna be Dean and me. You guys are nice extras. We’ll plan a show. If it’s a hit we’ll think about making it permanent.”  
  
“Are you okay with that?” Peter asked, “Don’t you have your own shows?”  
  
Jerry pushed down the fear that that was a subtle hint for him to get out of their group.  
  
“I do. But I don’t bring much. I’m sure Skinny won’t be bothered if I don’t come back. Unless this goes well then he may come and beg me back,” he finished with nervous laughter.  
  
“So is everyone in,” Jerry asked, “how about you Mr. Budding Movie Career?”  
  
Frank threw a balled up empty bag at him.  
  
“Sure why not.”  
  
He and Joey talked bits while Dean and the others listened and learned. The formats were tight enough for Frank to follow but allowed enough room for ad-libbing for the more experienced of the group. Dean stayed practically glued to his side while the other guys were playing cards. Jerry assumed he was just being very attentive, but Joey kept throwing Dean amused looks.  
  
“Frank will bring a good bit of the crowd initially, but you two will be the main attraction. The rest of us are just along for the ride.” Joey said.  
  
“So, in other words, we’re getting rich off ‘em?” said Sammy  
  
“That's the plan baby!”

  
  
They put on shows the next week and they were a hit. The thrumming that Jerry was feeling the week before was released and he threw himself into the adoring crowd with wild abandon. Though what really invigorated him was how easy he and Dean played off each other. That isn't to say that he didn't play well off of Sammy, Joey, Peter, and Frank; the audience ate it up. But he felt like he and Dean feel each other breathe. They could tumble off script, be even funnier than what was written, and then easily find their way back. They drove the audience wild.  
  
Afterward, they all piled in the largest dressing room the club had (perks of being Frank) sweaty, but exhilarated. These guys didn’t do anything alone, it seemed like.  
  
Jerry saw Dean loosening his tie and like a reflex, he got up to help take it off. The commotion faded to the background. There was only them.  
  
“Thanks, kid.”  
  
Jerry swallowed and nodded; not even looking him the eye.  
  
-  
  
They were doing two-hour shows every night for that week and in that week his phone started ringing off the hook. One morning, he was jerked out of his sleep by a call.  
  
“Hey, Harry Bergman. Talent agent.  I was wondering if you and your guys need representation?”  
  
“Wha-”  
  
“I think Martin and Lewis could take the world by storm, you just need the right manager-”  
  
“How did you even know how to _find_ me?” he didn’t give the guy time to answer and hung up.  
  
The next call was from his actual agent, Abby.  
  
“If you didn’t know it already, you and your songbird friend are a hot item so, at your earliest convenience, we need to talk; including him. Oh, and someone called, they want you on a script, the one you’re always talkin’ about.”  
  
“No.” he responded in disbelief.  
  
“Yes”  
  
“How did that happen? I’ve never even talked to them.”  
  
"The guy says he talked to your friend Joey."  
  
Jerry's stomach sank. Oh.  
  
"Thanks, Abby, I’ll see you this afternoon okay?” if he didn’t murder Dean, of course.  
  
-  
  
“You and I need to talk.”  
  
Dean looked up from his comic.  
  
“About?”  
  
“About you and your friends throwing your weight around to help ‘the kid.’”  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
“Joey thought he’d do me a favor and sweet talk my way onto _Bingo Strikes Again_. I don’t appreciate it. The last thing I want is this town calling me a hack that needs big boys to fight his battles.”  
  
“Hold up, calm down. What did Joey do?”  
  
“He got me on that project.”  
  
“The one you really wanted?  
  
“Yeah and he-”  
  
“Hold your horses, do you know how he got you on?”  
  
“Well, he bribed them didn’t he?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“No?”  
  
“You remember you gave him samples?”  
  
“Yeah…?”  
  
“Well, I remembered how much you wanted that job so I told Joey, if he liked your writing so much, he should show it to his writer friend who happens to be on it.”  
  
Jerry went to yell again.  
  
“Ah, ah, let me finish. That writer friend is a real hard ass. Joey’s word would have never held water alone. So, he gave him your samples and he loved them. If you’re on that project, it’s because you were good enough. Joey just happened to know somebody.”  
  
Jerry sat next to him in silence; a little weak in the knees. He was elated, of course, that someone recognized him, but he remembered how he made a complete ass of himself just moments ago.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“You really thought we’d do that?” Dean chuckled as he put out a cigarette. “We could have, don’t get me wrong. But I was sure you wouldn’t appreciate it.”  
  
“I really made a fool of myself this time, didn’t I?”  
  
Dean put an arm around his shoulders.  
  
“You didn’t hurt my feelings any. But, you single-handedly made Martin and Lewis and you still don’t see it. You really are talented, Jer.”  
  
The sentence tapered off in a whisper and before Jerry was aware lips were against his. He returned it in a desperate motion; wrapping his arms around the other man while a hand grasped the back of his head. They drank each other in and he never wanted it to stop, but air became too important and they had to part.  
  
“Wow,” was all he could say.  
  
“Yeah,” Dean's eyes searched his, “I wasn't intending on it happening this way. You can say no.”  
  
“How could I say no,” Jerry laughed, “I kissed you back, idiot.”  
  
Dean simply shrugged in that easy yet self-deprecating way that he did.  
  
Jerry pressed a peck to his lips  
  
“‘No’ is the furthest thing from my mind.”


	2. It's Official

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like they're official. But who else knows?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that we've got the alternate history out of the way, the rest of the chapters will mostly be oneshots set in this universe. With buildup to the other *ahem* pairings of course.

Jerry lounged on tossed covers while Dean was in the shower. He soaked in the morning sunshine and smelled the other man’s cologne on the sheets. Just as he about to indulge in a few more z’s before the day truly began Frank and Joey walked in. They only gave a courtesy knock but Jerry was used to the no boundaries behavior they had with each other, there was deep trust behind it.

“Dean pop the question yet?” Joey asked as he sat down next to him.

Jerry felt his heart jump into his throat.

“What question?”

“Are you two going steady yet?” said Frank as he walked over.

“Uh..:”

“Oh, kid, no need to be scared,” Joey dug in his pockets, “me and Ol’ Blue Eyes had a bet and, from the way you’re acting, I think I’ve lost.”

“If you really thought he was gonna wait three months, you _deserve_ to get cleaned out.”

Joey breathed a faux put-upon sigh and placed a couple of bills in Frank’s hand.

“You happy?” He gave Jerry’s back a friendly pat before getting up to take his leave,“ congratulations, now if you’ll excuse me, I have to hit up Peter for a buck or two.”

“We didn’t mean to scare you like that,” Frank’s eyes were apologetic, “we thought you knew you were safe with us.”

Jerry was speechless as he tried to catch up with his beating heart.

“Congrats from me too though,” Frank mussed his hair, “catch you later.”

The door closed more gently then it usually did when Frank Sinatra went through it. Now that Jerry was alone, he could calm down a little. Of course, he was elated that nothing catastrophic was going to happen, but the scare was still a bit much. Jerry was used to being the guy with all the surprises, but this thing with Dean was giving him a healthy dose of his own medicine.

The bathroom door opened and Dean walked out drying his hair with no second towel to keep him modest. Jerry tried his best not to get distracted.

“How come you didn’t tell me about your friends?”

Dean’s face took on a worried frown.

“What’d they do?”

“Joey and Frank had a bet on you and me and nearly gave me a heart attack!”

“I’m gonna kill ‘em,” Dean massaged his temples with his hand, “I’ve been caught up with you sayin’ yes and meeting Abby. It just slipped my mind. I’m sorry.”

“I _guess_ I can forgive you.” Jerry pulled a loose thread from his sleep-wrinkled shirt “How long have they known we might be a thing.”

“Since, the first time I met you.” Dean seemed embarrassed by the admission. An odd emotion on him.

“You saw this monkey and decided you _wanted_ it?” Jerry got up from the unmade bed. He went to put his arms around Dean’s neck, but he remembered his nakedness and paused. “You need glasses, old man.”

Dean hurriedly grabbed a towel to cover himself and chuckled, pulling Jerry close “I got what I need”

“What a ham.”

Dean said nothing as he pulled away with a peck to his lover’s lips. He started getting dressed as he hummed some bars of _I Fall in Love Too Easily_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew!

**Author's Note:**

> Will I regret this? Maybe.


End file.
